xenonautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf
Introduction The Wolf Battle Armour offers far greater protection against alien weaponry than the Jackal Armour ever could, thanks to the use of Alien Alloys in its manufacture. However, such protection comes at a significant cost in weight - Wolf armor is the heaviest non-powered armor in the game. Statistics Wolf Battle Armour weighs 15 kg, and provides 45 resistance to kinetic/energy/incendiary attacks. Research & Production Wolf Battle Armour can be researched after "Alien Alloy Fabrication" is finished. Wolf Battle Armour costs $40,000, 4 Alien Alloys, and 40 man-days to produce. The starting compliment of 10 engineers can therefor construct a Wolf Battle Armour with four days work. Xenopedia entry The "Wolf" armour is a direct replacement for the Jackal Combat Armour, using the remarkable properties of alien alloys to provide extra protection to your men in combat. Each individual suit requires a large amount of money and alien alloys to fabricate in our workshops, but they should dramatically increase the combat effectiveness of our men. Wolf armour consists of numerous parts: an armoured helmet with a reinforced visor, thick torso protector plates, armoured pads for the shoulder, elbow and knee joints, plus ballistic gloves and combat boots atop a fire-resistant undersuit. Collectively, this offers dramatically improved resistance to injury. The centimetre-thick breastplate is capable of stopping a .50cal round at point blank range; it is the equivalent of walking around with three inches of steel strapped to your chest. Both the plating and the undersuit have also been impregnated with a dense network of ultrafine superconductor filaments, which absorb the heat from an energy projectile and dissipate it across the full surface of the armour, giving the soldier underneath a much improved chance of surviving the impact. None of this appears to have dramatically improved the mood of your soldiers. Indeed, I cannot recall a single smile from the miserable sods since the invasion began - it is almost as if they do not realise quite how difficult working in the laboratories can be. A little more gratitude would hardly go amiss. Strategy The Wolf Armour presents a significant leg up in defense for Xenonauts soldiers. Many low tier Alien Weapons will be outright useless against Wolf Armour. The Wolf Armour however does present a set of disadvantages. It costs twice as much as Jackal Armour, it takes twice as long to build as well as costing 4 Alien Alloys, where the Jackal Armour does not cost Alloys to produce. In addition the armor weighs 15 kg, making it the heaviest armor in the game. However these disadvantages are offset by it doubling a soldiers protection. When used in conjunction with Buzzard Armour, the Wolf Armour is best suited for strong soldiers who are expected to be on the front line. If weight is an issue consider designating another soldier (Heavy Weapons Soldiers tend to suffice) to carry additional ammo/grenades/stun batons to free up space for the Wolf wearers. Wolf Armour is not for everyone, a soldier using the Wolf Armour will usually sacrifice any free equipment aside from their weapon and some magazines. Sustainable Damage This chart will list how the armor stands up against different alien weapons. The chart first lists the base damage a weapon can do, then it shows how much the weapon ignores armor (So a weapon dealing 40 damage, with 10 mitigation, against armor that has 40 defense, would deal 10 damage), the third row shows how much damage the weapon would deal after the armor has absorbed its maximum. The final row attempts to account for the damage variance that can occur, showing the minimum and maximum amount of damage the weapon can deal. Images WolfArmour.png|Ingame apperence WolfMale.png|Male/Female version Category:Body armor